Songs and Pairings
by dontcallmefrankly
Summary: A book full of oneshots based on or inspired by songs. Requests are welcome! NOTE: This book will contain everything from PewDieCry to Destiel to Homestuck, but there's no actual 'Random' category.
1. Songs and Pairings

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThis book is going to be filled with oneshots based on or inspired by songs./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI'll write them whenever I get stuck with my main stories, so uploads are going to be very sporadic, but I guess you guys are used to that with me, right?em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIf you've got a song or pairing you'd like me to write about then feel free to leave a comment or chuck me an inbox. I can't promise that I'll do every request, as sometimes it's hard to find inpiration for things and, more likely, I don't know some pairings well enough to write about.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBut yeah, I hope you guys like this little book of random stories ily guys xxem/p 


	2. Amnesia - Melix

_**A/N: **I hope you guys like my first oneshot in this little book. It's based off Amnesia by_ 5sos.  
><em><strong>SONG LINK:<strong>_ watch?v=9u3y5fmoAvA

**Amnesia – Melix**

**_Felix_**

Sunlight filtered through the drapes in my living room, sending rays of light filled with tiny, dancing dust motes splaying across the hardwood floor. I gazed at them despondently, wondering how anything could possibly be so bright when there was nothing bright left in my life. Not since she left. I lifted the bottle of vodka I'd been attached to for the past day or two and found that it was empty. Tears stung my eyes as I gazed at the empty bottle. Another thing finished. I cast it aside and tried to push away the thoughts of her that were leaking into my mind.

_"Felix, I'm so sorry." Marzia sobbed, black streaks of makeup trickling down her face as she cried. I tried to speak. I tried to run forward and take her suitcase away, to stop her in her tracks, but I couldn't move. It was as if I was trapped behind a glass wall in my own mind, so stunned that I could only watch dumbly as the only person I'd ever loved walked out of my life._

My body shook as it tried desperately to cry. But I had nothing left. I knew I should leave the house… My friends kept asking why I'm not around anymore. What could I tell them though? Oh, sorry. I'm still getting over losing the most amazing person I've ever met, or ever will meet. I didn't know a month was the deadline for this sort of thing. Fumbling drunkenly in the dark, I retrieved my phone from where I'd thrown it yesterday and opened my photos. I remembered taking each and every one, and she looked perfect in all of them.

_"It's too far to the left!" Marzia laughed, taking my hand and trying to move the phone more in front of us._

_"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." I reassured her, swatting her hand away playfully. I kissed the top of her head before pulling a face and taking the photo. I turned my phone around to look at it and saw that almost all of Marzia's head had been cut off._

_"I told you!" She shouted, laughing, and hit me on the shoulder._

_"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" I joked, and she hit me again. Harder this time, but still with a smile on her face._

"Fuck…" I breathed, body wracked with sobs it could not quite produce, and I curled up on the ground, burying my head in my arms. I felt a warm bar of sunlight on my bare arms and I thought about how warm she always was. Like a furnace. I laid there for a long time, though I'm not sure how long. I only stirred when my phone started buzzing. I scrambled upright and answered it without looking at the call I.D.

"Hello?" I stammered, trying to sound sober and happy. A difficult task…

"Hey, Pewds. It's me." My face fell and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Oh. Hi, Ken." I replied tiredly. He asked me what I was doing that afternoon – wasn't it already afternoon? – and I told him I was busy. He tried to beg, but I told him to drop it. I didn't want to see anyone. Except her. Eventually Ken stopped trying, but not before telling me I needed to start thinking about moving on. I almost hung up on him at that. Like he had any idea what I was going through. I asked him if he'd seen Marzia lately, and he told me she was doing fine… and that I should be trying to be as well. That sent a knife through my heart. How could she possibly be okay? How could she have just moved on after the way everything ended?

_I stood, completely stunned as Marzia struggled with the dodgy handle of her suitcase. The one I'd always helped her with…_

_"Wha– Marzia, wait… Why? What…?" I stammered, unable to form a proper sentence. Marzia stopped struggling with her case to look at me._

_"I can't do this anymore, Felix." She told me, voice high and strained as she tried to stop crying._

_"Do this… Marzia, I don't understand." Now tears of my own were rolling down my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat and I felt like I was going to pass out._

_"**This**, Felix! You're never around anymore, you– I can't be with someone who isn't there for me when I need him… I'm sorry." My jaw fell open and my words stuck in my throat. _

_"Marzia… please, let's just talk about this. I don't even understand what's wrong." I begged, finally stepping forward._

_"What's the point? You've got no idea why I'm even upset. What would talking change? I know from… from experience th-that talking doesn't change anything. Not at the end." Her voice beginning to crack, Marzia finally got the suitcase to cooperate. She rolled it to the door and, just as she was reaching for the handle, she turned to look at me over her shoulder._

_"I'll come back for the rest of my things." She murmured. "Goodbye, Felix." And just like that… she was gone. I took another step before falling to my knees. I didn't understand… why was this happening? What had I missed? _

The more I'd thought about it, the closer I came to realising that Marzia was right; I hadn't been there. I didn't even know what had upset her enough to make her leave. It really _was _my fault. I'd pushed away the only person that ever really mattered to me. The one person I'd have given my life for without a moment's hesitation. If I was to wake up right now, and all of this was just some twisted, fucked up dream… I would never ever let her slip away again. I'd hold her closer than I ever had, and make sure I was always there for her. She would never have to feel alone again.

Finally making a decision, I shakily got to my feet and went in search of more hard liquor. I was sure I must have drunk everything in my house when I finally stumbled on half a bottle of tequila. If I couldn't have her then I'd drink her away. I'd drink until I forgot the last four years of my life. I was sure it could be done… I just had to try hard enough. I drained the tequila in four long gulps and dropped the bottle on the floor, wiped my mouth and stumbled over to the couch to fall onto it. The last thing that crossed my mind before I passed out was that I deserved everything I got in the morning. It was the very least I could do to myself for letting her get away…

"Fe…lix?" My head spun and my heart hurt and I knew I was still dreaming, despite how close her voice sounded. I curled more tightly into a ball, trying to shake off the dream. It was too painful to think about her. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone shaking me, but I pushed them away, sure it was Ken or Cry or someone coming to make sure I hadn't drunk myself to death. The hand came back, shaking harder this time, and I sat up, head spinning, and gruffly shouted, "Just leave me the fuck alone!" There was silence then. The hand didn't come back, and it took a bit for my bleary eyes to adjust to the bright living room. Who opened the fucking curtains, anyway? I swallowed hard, a dry lump in my throat, as my eyes finally adjusted and I could see. I looked up to see who had woken me, and I almost passed out again. I felt the little colour left in my face drain away as I gazed upon what could only be a ghost.

"Marzia?" I muttered disbelievingly, my voice hoarse. Tears sprung to my eyes – I was sure they had to be made of vodka by now – and the lump in my throat grew. "What are you…?" I managed through my drunken confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, I just… I just came back for my stuff." Marzia stuttered, her breath hitching a little. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but her eyes looked red and puffy, and her lip was quivering ever so slightly. She turned to walk away, but I reached out to grab her hand, lurching to my feet as I did so. All too aware that I smelled of stale liquor and B.O, I pulled her towards me and hugged her as tightly as I could. I barely registered that I was crying. I did, however, register that she was. She buried her face in the crook of my neck, wrapped her arms around my middle, and just cried. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity until I finally pulled away. I needed to see her face again. I needed to know I wasn't dreaming. She looked so radiant, the – presumably – morning sun playing in her hair, tears sparkling in her eyes. I cupped her cheek in my hand and blessedly she leaned into it.

"I came to get my stuff." She repeated lamely. She made no attempt to move, though I had no intentions of letting her go. Not again.

"Stay… please…" I murmured, breaking the mournful silence that had stretched out between us, filling the room with our combined heartbreak.

"Felix, I told you, I–"

"I'm so sorry, Marzia." I interrupted, tracing my thumb over her cheek. "I had no idea… I was so stupid, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But I love you. I love you so much." My voice cracked and a tear fell down her cheek. "I can't lose you again. I just… I can't live without you." I knew I was begging, but I didn't care. I couldn't say nothing. When Marzia didn't speak, I continued.

"You're right, I don't know what was upsetting you. But I _want_ to know. I want to know everything. I want to be there for you every day for the rest of your life. I know words don't mean much but–" I was cut off as Marzia suddenly threw herself forward and kissed me with a desperation I'd never expected. I tasted the alcohol on my breath, and it mixed with the sweetness of her lips in the sickliest way, but to me it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. I kissed her back, pulling her close, holding her tight like she could evaporate at any moment. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were still twinkling with moisture, but this time she had a smile on her face.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, barely audible, but I caught it. I pressed my forehead against hers and gazed at her, filled with so much love and happiness and wonderment that I thought I might burst.

"Me too." I whispered back.


	3. Glowing - Destiel

**Glowing – Destiel (Human)**

**_A/N: _**_Inspired by 'Glowing' by The Script. Based on Glowing by The Script.  
><strong>SONG LINK:<strong>_ watch?v=P9PKGVp8rrc

**_Castiel_**

**_1._**

It was 5:15am and the sun was just starting to peek over the tops of the buildings in Portland, Oregon. We were in town on a case, looking for a possible werewolf den in the area, and we'd just finished up the day before. It had been a particularly bad case too… I'd been up all night thinking about it. The werewolves had formed an all-out pack, and it had been _very _grisly taking them out. I hadn't seen so much carnage in quite some time. Sometimes I wondered how Dean dealt with it all.

I drew my sweater more tightly around myself, trying to fend off the nip in the air. It was uncharacteristically cold for this time of year, and I wished I hadn't left my trench coat back at the motel. I sighed with relief as I walked into the heated diner to get breakfast. It was more than a couple of blocks away from the motel Dean and I were staying at, but I had it on good authority – from the attractive young woman who'd checked us in – that it was the best diner in town. So I figured I'd give it a try. Besides, it was one of the only places open this early in the morning. I scrutinized the menu board through narrowed eyes, standing before the counter in Dean's jeans and the crinkled sweater I'd slept in. I looked a mess, but it didn't stop the woman behind the counter from ogling me.

"Can I help you, darlin'?" The woman asked, her southern accent betraying her locality. After a few moments more I looked down from the board and addressed her politely.

"Yes. I will have two coffees, one double shot. With soy if you have it. If not then full cream will be fine."

"Anythin' else?"

"Yes, uh… An apple pie and two cheese toasties, thank you." I told her, retrieving my wallet from my back pocket. I flipped it open and looked fleetingly at my credit card of the month. Jeremy Framien. Last month it was Richard Tapscott. I wondered vaguely what it would be next month as I pulled out a twenty and handed it to the diner woman, telling her to keep the change. Carefully I piled up my food and coffees into my arms and hastily left the diner, eager to get back to Dean.

When I got back to our room I fumbled with the keys a little, but fell inside after a few moments, almost losing the pie. I started to ask Dean if he was awake, but I paused when I looked up to see him packing his things.

"Dean?" I asked worriedly. We didn't usually leave this early in the morning unless something was up.

"Cas…" Dean looked flustered. He'd put his shirt on backwards and his jacket was hanging off one arm, and his things were tossed haphazardly into his duffel bag.

"Is everything all right…?" I was getting more and more worried by the second. I knew Dean well, and it was pretty clear when he was hiding something from me. If we needed to leave in a hurry he would have texted or called me. He wouldn't just start packing. Dean didn't answer my question. He just stopped what he was doing and stared at his hands. He couldn't even make eye contact with me.

"Dean… Tell me what's wrong." I commanded in my most authoritative voice. The one I used on hunts. Dean flinched a little at my tone and turned his back on me.

"I have to go…" He murmured, almost too quietly for me to hear. "I'm sorry, Cas. But I can't stay here. I can't stay with you." His words hit me like a wave and I almost fell over. I clutched the back of one of the dining chairs to keep myself upright.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" I asked, confusion and panic making me raise me voice half an octave. "You're not going anywhere. Just unpack, and we'll talk about it."

"There's nothing to say." He replied, his voice flat and emotionless. My heart constricting with fear I strode forward and grabbed Dean's arm, turning him around to face me. I was more than a little surprised to see tears in his eyes. Dean never cried. Or at least… I've never seen him cry.

"Tell me what's wrong." I repeated softly, gently, cupping his cheek in my palm and moving closer to him, forcing him to look me in the eyes. He clenched his jaw and pouted, trying to blink away the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I have to go." He told me, more firmly this time. "I'll tell you what's wrong, just please… I can't stay here." After a moment's indecision I chose to give him the benefit of the doubt. I left a feather light kiss on his jaw and quickly packed my things.

By 6am Portland, Oregon was in our rearview mirror.

**_2._**

We'd been driving for almost eleven hours. We'd passed through town after town and in each one I asked Dean if we could stop and talk, and each time he would say, "Just one more town, please." And so I kept driving. We'd just gone over the border into Idaho when I pulled over at the side of the highway and killed the engine.

"We have to keep going, Cas, please don't stop here. Not yet." Dean begged. But as much as it killed me, I ignored him.

"Tell me what we're running from, Dean. I'm not going another yard until you tell me what's going on." I informed him. He slumped into his seat, sighing in frustration, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't." He murmured, not meeting my eyes.

"You can, and you will." I said.

"Dude, I'm 26. I don't have to take orders from you."

"Then we're not moving."

"_You_ can stay here as long as you want, Cas, but I can't hang around here waiting for him to–" Dean cut himself, biting his knuckle and wincing as if he'd revealed some big secret. He didn't get out of the car.

"Who's 'him'?" I asked quietly. After what seemed like an eternity, Dean finally gave me a straight answer.

"My dad." He said bluntly. "He knows where I am. Or was."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't know him, Cas." Dean rolled his jaw and looked out the car window at the cloudy sky. "If he catches up with me and finds me with you he'll…"

"What, Dean?" I leaned over and placed my hand over his.

"He'd kill you. And then me." He finally finished, looking over at me pleadingly, eyes wet. "He's been looking for me for years, and now he's found me. Sam called this morning, said he was headed to Oregon and that we should get out while we can. That's why we need to keep going, Cas. Please, keep going." He was practically begging me, now. Tears were running down his face, and I stared at him, kind of stunned, for a few moments before starting up the Impala and pulling back onto the highway.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him once we'd been driving a few miles.

"I don't know." He muttered shakily, still crying silently in the shotgun seat.

**_3._**

It had been three days since we left Oregon. We'd been driving almost nonstop, sleeping in shifts and eating on the road, but finally – almost four states over – Dean deemed it safe enough to stop and get a motel.

I practically collapsed on the queen sized bed when we got inside. I was dying for a shower, but right now I was just grateful for a proper mattress. Dean sat down beside me, a lot more reserved and taciturn than he usually was, and I found myself missing his usual flirtiness and jokey humour. Eventually I sat up wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know?" I hummed softly. He slipped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Cas." He whispered, and I could swear I heard his voice shake.

**_4._**

I woke up to a kiss just like a whisper.

I looked around blearily, sure I'd heard a door close somewhere, momentarily forgetting where I was. But then I was awake and all too aware of the empty bed beside me. I crawled down the bed and peeked off the edge to see Dean's duffel was missing.

I don't think I've ever gotten dressed so fast.

The air was lukewarm and the sky overcast when I got outside. The Impala was still parked where I left it, so I ran off the find the motel manager. I found her on the door, checking a couple in, and I pushed past them despite their angry protests and desperately asked her if she'd seen Dean.

"The man you checked in with? Why, he left not five minutes ago."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't rightly know, but he went north. Probably to the train station." I threw down enough money for another night – I didn't have time to get my stuff and I didn't want her locking us out – and ran for the Impala without another word. The engine roared as I peeled out of the parking lot, almost taking out a trash can as I mounted the curb.

The brakes squealed as the Impala jerked to a stop outside of the train station. I practically flew out of the car, slamming the door behind me and running into the station lobby, coat flying out behind me like wings. I almost cried when I spotted Dean sitting in the waiting area, by the candy machine. I didn't slow as I approached him. I fell to my knees and slid to painful stop in front of him and roughly tugged him into a tight hug.

"The nerve on you, Dean Winchester." I growled, low and threatening, into his ear. I didn't mean to sound angry. I was just so grateful that I'd gotten there in time. I pushed him away less than gently and looked him in the eyes, scowling protectively.

"Don't you _ever_ try to leave me behind again!" I told him before hugging him close again. My whole body shook with anger and relief, and it was almost too much to bear. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't try to stop them.

Then Dean pushed me away.

"I'm not staying, Cas." He said quietly. Broodily.

"Don't be ridiculous." I snapped. "Where would you even go?" I tried to snatch the ticket out of his hands, but his reflexes had always been that little bit better than mine.

"As if I'd tell you. You'd just follow me."

"Exactly."

Dean looked away, gazing at the arched ceiling and poorly preserved biblical paintings adorning the walls.

"I won't leave you alone."

"You don't understand, Cas!" Dean suddenly yelled, standing up and shaking me off. "You don't know what he'll do if he finds me, and I don't want you caught up in that!" He walked a little closer and lowered his voice. "He's the _best_ hunter I've ever known and he _will_ kill you."

"And what'll stop him from killing _you?_" I demanded, standing up to my full height, which was a good three inches shorter than Dean. Dean clenched his jaw and glared at me.

"Get out of here, Cas. Go find Sam or Meg or something. Go live your life." He spat. We stood there, glaring at each other, practically nose to nose for a few more minutes before I brushed past him and left the waiting rooms.

**_5._**

I found Dean standing by the tracks. I had a ticket in my hand, and I had no idea where we were going, but it didn't matter. He was standing with brooding, pensive shoulders, his duffel bag by his feet, and I thought I'd never seen anyone more perfect. When I tapped him on the shoulder he flinched away – actually flinched – and I immediately felt bad. Though the look on his face when he saw me allayed that a bit. He looked at me like he'd seen a ghost, so to speak, and I seriously thought he was going to hit me.

But he didn't.

My head snapped back painfully as he grabbed me and crushed me in the biggest bear hug he'd ever given me. Dean wasn't really one to be too affectionate. Usually.

"I thought you really left." He breathed shakily.

"You know I'd never leave you, Dean." He didn't let me go until the train pulled up, its brakes hissing as it stopped at the platform. I looked at the train and thought about the Impala sitting alone in the parking lot. I knew Dean wouldn't like me leaving it there… But it couldn't be helped.

"So where are we going?" I asked, holding up my open-ended ticket.

"Cas…"

"Or should we go back and take the car? There's a lot of gear in there I think we'd miss." Dean looked like he was about to faint. He'd gone pale, and his mouth was hanging open as if he were trying to speak. He looked between me and the train indecisively for a few moments before he picked up his duffel, took my hand, and led me away.

**_6._**

It was 5:15am and the highway stretched out in front of us, the morning sun riddling the sky orange and pink. I was riding shotgun in the Impala, going through Dean's cassette collection. Dean was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other on my knee. I was going on about how I couldn't remember which tape 'Back in Black' was on when Dean cut me off.

"Hey, Cas?" He interrupted, and I looked up from the box of tapes to give him my full attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here." He told me. An affection smile played on my lips as I gazed at Dean, and he pouted in annoyance.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you." I eventually said, my voice as full of love and tenderness as I could humanly manage. "I'll never let anyone take you away."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of what the future held for us. After all, it was only a matter of time before John caught up with us. But at that moment, the morning sun on my face and Dean's hand on my knee, everything was fine. I was sitting with Dean, and I was glowing.


End file.
